


Saving Rhett

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, attempted suicide, friends - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: One stormy midnight, Link finds Rhett up on the roof about to jump. Can Link save him before it's too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me having some fun with Rhett & Link by making Rhett & Link have fun with each other.

It was a late night at the studio. All the crew have gone back to their homes, so it was just Rhett and Link as usual, sitting together in the office they share together trying to come up with fresh, new ideas for the show. Rhett had excused himself to get a drink, but that was ten minutes ago and Link has now started to grow worried. Link knew that his best friend wouldn't just wander off and leave him without telling him where he was going, so Link just had a feeling something was up and that he had to find Rhett before something happened that neither one of them could fix. 

Link had walked all over the studio. Checking in the small kitchen, to the other offices of other crew members, to the bathrooms, but there seemed to be no sign of Rhett anywhere. Link was now starting to panic. Until he realized that there was one place he had not check yet. And that place was the roof. The roof was him and Rhett's one special place that they would share together just the two of them. Link started to remember the many times that him and Rhett would go up to the roof together just to relax and have some privacy where it was just the two of them, and they could talk without anyone else interrupting them. Link loved their rooftop chats together and he knew Rhett did too. So it was only logical that that would be where Rhett ran off too. 

Link made his way up to the roof and right when he opened the door, his suspicions were correct. Link did find Rhett, but not in the way he ever wanted too. Standing there, on a ledge, overlooking the city lights, in a thunderstorm, was Rhett. It was literally the worst thing Link ever wanted to witness. He couldn't believe his eyes. Link could see that Rhett had been out there for quite some time because he was already drench from the heavy downpour of rain currently falling from the sky. 

"RHETT!", Link screamed over to Rhett. 

Rhett continued to stand on the ledge, over looking the drop to his death when he glanced around for a second to look over at Link. 

"Go back inside Link!" Rhett managed to muster through the tears. 

"I'm not leaving you Rhett", Link calls out. "What are you even doing out here? Are you crazy?" 

Link gradually walked over to Rhett. "Get down from there!" 

"No! I can't!" Rhett says through the tears. "I have to do this" 

"No you don't Rhett", Link pleads. 

"You don't get it Link", Rhett starts off. "Ever since Jessie left me and took the kids, I haven't been the same. I haven't ate. I haven't slept. I haven't felt like myself. I lost everything and now it feels like no one notices me". 

Tears are now falling down Link's face by what Rhett is explaining. 

"Rhett. I notice you", Link says. 

Rhett glances over his shoulder back at Link. "You're just saying that. Go back inside" .

"I'm not leaving you out here Rhett. I could never forgive myself if I did. Now come down from there", Link pleads out. "You say no one notices you, but you're wrong. You say you have no one, but you're wrong. You have me. You will always have me. And I notice you. I noticed you everyday, for the last 30 years of our lives together. From that very first moment back in first grade, I noticed you. We had each other's backs ever since then. Whenever someone broke up with one of us, the other had the other's back. I notice you everyday and I'm never going to stop. I can't live without you Rhett, and I know you can't live without me. So please, Rhett, don't do this! Please, don't do this. I'll miss you so much. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I ever lost you. I need you in my life, by my side, forever and always, just like you need me. So please Rhett, just come down from there". 

Link can hear the muffled cries coming from Rhett. 

"I see you, Rhett", Link pleads out. "I really do" 

There's a moment of silence as Rhett continues to stand on the ledge, contemplating his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry Link, I have to do this", Rhett says, his face now completely all wet and salty from the mixture of tears and rain. "We all know it's for the best" 

"Fine!", Link simply says as he climbs up onto the ledge and stands up next to Rhett. 

Rhett immediately takes notice of Link, whose now standing right beside him on the same ledge. "Link, what are you doing?" 

"If you're serious about jumping, than so am I", Link says. 

"No Link, you're not doing this. Now get down, you can't do this, you have a wife and three kids at home that love you dearly". 

"Maybe I don't care. You see because my life only matters if you're by my side. You have always been by my side and I can't picture you not being there", Link says. "So why don't you get down, and we can go inside and dry off". 

Rhett looks straight ahead of him as the rain continues to fall down on him and Link. Rhett begins to break down and cry, hard. 

"Just go back inside", Rhett says to Link. "Go back inside and leave me be". 

"I can't do that", Link says looking over at Rhett. "Don't you see Rhett, you're not just my best friend, you're my soulmate and I love you. I'm in love with you". 

"You don't mean that", Rhett says through the tears. 

"Yeah I do, and I've never been more clear of what I want. And what I want is you. I always have, ever since we were kids", Link pleads out in one last deperate attempt to get Rhett off of the ledge. "I'm in love with you Rhett McLaughlin". 

Rhett immediately looks over at Link, and Link looks back over at Rhett, noticing his friend's red eyes from crying so much. 

Rhett takes a deep breath, turns around and steps down off of the ledge, once again being safe on the roof. Link follows. Rhett immediately pulls Link into him, resting his head on Link's shoulder, as he just lets himself cry it out. Link subtly pats Rhett on the back, telling him reassuring things like, "It's gonna be okay" and "I'm here for you". 

Rhett stands up straight as he wipes away the tears from his eyes with his hands. 

Link puts his arm around Rhett as he proceeds to lead him back inside the cool, refreshing air conditioning, and dry studio. 

Rhett stops for a moment before going back inside. "Wait" 

"What is it?", Link questions while looking up at Rhett. 

Rhett looks down at Link. "Did you really mean it when you said that you were in love with me, or were you just saying that to get me off the ledge?" 

Link looked up into Rhett's eyes. He wanted to prove to Rhett his true love instead of just telling him. So, Link leans in to Rhett and presses his lips to his friend, feeling his soft lips and the invigorating warmth that immediately spread through Link's entire body when he was kissing Rhett. 

Link pulls himself away from Rhett to gaze up into his eyes. "Is that enough convincing for you?" 

Rhett looks down at Link. "Maybe a little more". Rhett places a hand on Link's cheek, before leaning into him and pressing his lips to Link's once more, this time opening his mouth slightly, giving his friend entrance. Rhett and Link pull away and smile at each other. 

"Lets go inside now, I want to show you something", Rhett says with a smile as he gently takes Link's hand in his and leads him back inside, out of the pouring rain. 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to always be your mythical best!


End file.
